


Fred's Farewell

by NarniaNerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother bond so cute!, I'm still mad at J.K for killing Fred, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: Ron talks too loudly about the resurrection stone. And George goes looking for it...





	Fred's Farewell

\-----  
After the battle of Hogwarts  
\-----

"It could only be the resurrection stone Ronald!" Hermione said is equal parts disappointment and exasperation. 

"Yeah Hermione but he never said what was in the snitch! Did he? Didn't said what he droped in the forbidden forest huh?" He added glaring. Gaining a sign from her.

"Ron...What does it matter?" 

"It doesn't, so long as you say I'm right" he added opening the portrait hole and holding it, allowing her to follow. 

"Well that's never going to happen Ron, and if you didn't know that by now..." she began but was stopped by him with a kiss when she got into range. After a moment the two broke apart smiling shyly, both enjoying this new turn in their relationship. 

Ron closed the painting without either of them ever seeing the silent red headed figure move out his still position in the corner... 

\-----  
10 years later  
\-----

"Anyone know where George is?" Ron yelled into the busy store. No one answered, but he wasn't yelling at anyone in particular so the silence, of it could be called that, was t too surprising. Weasleys' Wizard Weezes store front in Hogmead was doing well as always.  
Students of all houses and ages, above third year, were buzzing about playing with this and grabbing that. The decibel level was nearly deafening for Ron who had only come along to help George with his yearly visits. And wasn't quite used to so much volume at his house. 

"No? No one? Where could he have run off too?" He asked of no one in particular. And continuing in a grumble said "He's always doing this to me" while he helped another midget of a fourth year find a love potion. 

"Honestly how hard can could it be to stick around!" 

\-----  
In another place  
\-----

George stumbled around some more nearly running into a tree...again. He had forgotten how dark the forbidden forest could get, especially if you stayed past noon. 

"Lumos" he said for the millionth time today. As he throughly searched another part of the ground for what had been described to him as 'mostly a black pebble' by Ron. 

At least once a year he made some excuse to visit their store (for he could never think of it as only his) and make a dash away at the earliest opportunity.  
Every year he looked to the supposed 'resurrection stone' and every year he went home promising himself he wouldn't look next time. But he always found himself here. 

It wasn't that he was selfish, or needy, but he had lived with his twin all his life. They were two parts of a whole. And not only had George not been able to say goodbye, but he hadn't even been their to see it, to protect him. To laugh with him one last time. 

He made his eyes search again at the ground moving his wand closer for a better look.  
Was that! Could it be... a small round rock.  
He quickly turned it around in his hands three times and... nothing! 

Cursing himself inwardly he began his search again. The sun traveled even further down. And just as he was about to leave he found it. 

It was such a small thing to spend so long desperately searching for. But worth so much to him. He spun it three times and suddenly a mist began to take form. A faint outline of a red headed boy from a long time ago

"Hey Georgie" the ghostly figure proclaimed. 

"Fred" was all that came out in a cry so full of pain and longing that it stole all other words. George crumpled to the ground in front of his semi transparent brother. His lost twin. 

"Fred I'm...I'm just so sorry! I wasn't their! I couldn't help you! And now! Now I have to live without you and..."

"George" came the tender reply. "It's not your fault brother, I went to the battle of my own free will" he said going down on his knees to get at eye level. "In fact as I recall we nearly had to fight mom tooth and nail just to be in the fight" he said with a small laugh just behind his eyes. 

In a whisper that he didn't even know he was saying George said "I miss you". Fred smiled as he looked up. 

"Yeah but you were always better at math anyway" he joked "figures you'd be the one to make it" he sputters causing a laugh from them both.  
"Trust me Georgie. I'm always here" 

"Two half's" George muttered. 

"One whole" came the answer. And they both grinned. 

The two stood and spent hours talking long into the night cracking jokes, making peace, and telling stories. When at last the stars were high, and George couldn't stay up any longer. 

"Alright better pack up Freddie" he said in a tight tone. 

"George"

"Got a long walk out of this dumb forest, then I can show you our shop, it looks great,"

"George"

"And mom can see you, and... and"  
He stopped at the look on his face. "You don't want to come back do you?" 

"George you know as well as I do" he said disappointment clouding his features. "It's not really coming back" 

"But I can see you! We can talk!" 

"Yeah but... we can do all that later." Came the quiet reply. "When you join me. But for now... for now you got things to do brother dearest" pulling back the fun. 

"I..."

"George... your my brother and I love you. I always will. And I'll be here, you just won't see me quite as clearly" a sly grin gracing his features. 

"Yeah" he said with a grin of his own. "I guess you will be"

"All you gotta do is look on the mirror!"  
The remark got a bark of laughter. 

"I guess"  
And as the pearly form began to fade George couldn't help what he said.  
"I love you too Fred" and he saw a really genuine smile on his brothers face. "And..."

"Goodbye" they both said at once. 

The figure disappeared as did his smile. And George began the long walk back out of the forest and to Hogmead smiling to himself as he wondered what on earth he was going to tell Ron.... 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not my favorite job for this story but I though the idea of George looking for the stone to say goodbye was so good I had to do something with it. And I wasn't making much headway just letting it role around. 
> 
> If you have ideas for improvement please let me know and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> If you did like it please give me a kudos! And thanks for reading!!!


End file.
